


The hustle and bustle of the traffic greets you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was <i>magical</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hustle and bustle of the traffic greets you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for September 19, 2007.

If Snake hadn’t really believed that days could start out on a bad foot without even really beginning before, he was certain that he believed in the idea now. The gods of hangovers, for one, had roused him awake to the noise of car horns blaring at full volume somewhere down the street. For another, he found himself very naked and sprawled on his stomach and sort of drooling onto the pillow under his cheek. In a bed that was not his bed.

  
 _What the fu—_

  
“Oh, you’re awake~!”

  
And Otacon marched right into the room, naked but for the towel; his smile as bright enough and strong enough to power at least a hundred Metal Gear Rays. The brunette plopped unto the bed (totally ignoring the way Snake inched away from him) and put down the coffee mugs he had brought in. “How are you feeling?” he chirped. “Everything okay?” Whether he was aware of the horrified look on Snake’s face or completely oblivious to it was a mystery.

  
“W-w-w-w-wh—”

  
“Don’t tell me you _don’t remember_?” Otacon’s disappointment lasted for all of 2.5 seconds. “Oh well! I guess that means that I’ll have to help you remember~”

  
Apparently, helping him remember meant Otacon leaning forward and snaking a hand up Snake’s thigh. Snake, the super soldier who had lived through wars and single-handedly destroyed enemy bases full of skilled enemy soldiers, felt the sudden and violent urge to shriek. Otacon chuckled.

  
“Don’t be so shy… I took you all the way last night, you know.” he nipped at Snake’s ear, and traced the man’s earlobe with his tongue. “It was _magical_.”

  
And after a good, long while, Snake did remember only all too well.  



End file.
